kamenriderfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Flynn Sucato
1= |-| 2= Flynn Sucato is teenage gamer from Planet Earth who was sent to planet Speedopolis to take the mantle of Masked Racer Rexx 'and the main protagonist of the series with the same name. When playing the video game ‘Masked Racer Rexx’, he was somehow beamed into the game. When greeted by the mysterious belt named B.O.L.T. who reveals to Flynn that he beamed him into the game because he needed a new Masked Racer Rexx and Flynn’s intelligence and strength through gaming is what B.O.L.T. needed. Flynn accepts his new destiny and becomes the new Rexx. With Rexx’s power he gains the ability of super speed and surpassed agility, along with Tire Changes and Type Forms, he is unstoppable. He always pedals to the metal and game on as the legendary Masked Racer Rexx! History Masked Racer Rexx ''Yet to be added. Forms - Flare= Rexx Type Speed Flare Type Speed Flare is Rexx's Tire Change enhancement based on flame based-hotrod. It helps enhance Rexx to throw flames despite in speed power, merging them both to quickly incinerate the enemy. - Spike= Rexx Type Speed Spike Type Speed Spike is Rexx's Tire Change enhancement based on spike based-hotrod. It helps enhance Rexx to throw spikes and thanks to Type Speed, spikes are thrown to destroy the enemy in a painful quick death - Shadow= Rexx Type Speed Shadow ''' '''Type Speed Shadow is Rexx's Tire Change enhancement based on ninja based-hotrod. It helps enhance Rexx to throw holographic shurikens and based on ninjas, it is a quick and agile form. - Hunter= Rexx Type Speed Hunter Type Speed Hunter is Rexx's Tire Change enhancement based on police car. It helps enhance Rexx to arrest the enemy faster. It's weapon, the Justice Cage has the ability to oversize and create a jail cell to seal the enemy. - Vegas= Rexx Type Speed Vegas Type Speed Vegas is Rexx's Tire Change enhancement based on Las Vegas limousine. It's finishing moves involves fake coins attacking the enemy. It's weapon, Casino Shields can be used to fight also. - Mixer= Rexx Type Speed Mixer Type Speed Mixer is Rexx's Tire Change enhancement based on a concrete mixer. It can help Rexx by throwing quick-drying concrete at the enemy and gives the advantage to hold them in place to defeat. - Monster= Rexx Type Speed Monster Type Speed Monster is Rexx's Tire Change enhancement based on a monster truck. It has strong attack power and with it's Monster Boots, it's the crush the enemy wide open. - Cab= Rexx Type Speed Cab Type Speed Cab is Rexx's Tire Change enhancement based on a taxicab. It has the special ability to split Rexx and create a portal to go through walls and go through another location during battle. }} - Wild= - Wrecker= Rexx Type Wild Wrecker Rexx's Tire Change enhancement based on a crane. It's Crane Hook combined with the power of Type Wild can help capture or lift. }} - Technic= - }} }} - Super Forms= }} - Formula= }} - Tridoron= - Attack 1-2-3= Rexx Type Tridoron Attack 1-2-3 Rexx Type Tridoron Attack 1-2-3 is Rexx Type Tridoron's Tire Change enhancement which fuses Rexx's Tire Changes; Max Flare, Funky Spike, and Midnight Shadow into one whole Tire Change enhancement. It has all the powers of Flare, Spike, and Shadow. }} }} - Special Forms= - Vegas= Rexx Type Hyperspeed Vegas Rexx Type Hyperspeed is a Tire Change enhancement based on Las Vegas limousine. It's finishing moves involves fake coins attacking the enemy. It's weapon, Casino Shields can be used to fight also. - Flare= Rexx Type Hyperspeed Flare Rexx Type Hyperspeed Mega Max Flare is a Rexx's Tire Change enhancement based on flame based-hotrod. It is an enhanced version of Max Flare and like Max Flare, it can enhance Rexx to throw flames despite in speed power, merging them both to quickly incinerate the enemy. - }}}} - }} }} Equipment Devices *Rexx Belt - Belt-based transformation device *Shifting Brace - Bracelet-based transformation device *Shifter Cars - Gives access to Rexx's forms and powers, depending on which car is used *Shift Car Holder - Carrier strap for the Shift Cars Weapons *Steering Saber - Rexx's steering wheel based sword weapon. *Door Blaster - Rexx's car door based gun weapon. *Truck Cannon - Rexx's Type Formula's personal weapon. *Tire Specific Items - Weapons that come from certain Shift Cars: **Justice Cage - Rexx's jail cell-based item via the Justice Hunter Tire **Casino Shields - Rexx's slot machine wheel-based items via the Dream Vegas Tire **Monster Boots - Rexx's car boot-based items via the Massive Monster Tire **Dump Driller - Rexx's drill-based item via the Rumble Dump Tire **Ambulance Aid-Kit - Rexx's first aid kit-based item via the Mad Doctor Tire **Crane Hook - Rexx's winch-based item via the Hooking Wrecker Tire **Ladder Extender - Rexx's ladder-based item via the Fire Braver Tire **Steam Weight - Rexx's weight-based item via the Rolling Gravity Tire **Winter Condenser - Rexx's disc-based item via the Road Winter Tire **Jack Gauntlet - Rexx's floor jack-based item via the Jacky F02 Tire **Wrench Gauntlet - Rexx's wrench-based item via the Sparner F03 Tire Vehicles *Tridoron - Masked Racer Rexx's main vehicle. Driven by either Rexx or B.O.L.T. Behind the scenes Portrayal Flynn Sucato is portrayed by B. Nguyen, also known as OverlordBaron. Notes * See Also * - Kamen Rider counterpart in . Category:Masked Racer Rexx